Departure?
by Qym
Summary: Oneshot. Lilly's running out of time. After overhearing a conversation between her parents, she realizes that if she's going to make a move, it has to be now. Liley.


**So I got the random urge to write out a one shot. It's only a one shot because I don't want to get too badly distracted from the multi-chaptered works of fiction I have going at the moment. Um, reviews are adored.**

---Departure

_Oh god_, I thought as I blandly twirled my pencil on my fingers, _can Ms. Kunkle get any more boring?_

Thursday afternoons were the worst. I knew that to be a fact inscribed in stone. It wasn't Friday, so there were no weekend plans coming. It wasn't Monday, so it wasn't like there was a whole week of school left to go. At least Wednesday was the midpoint to the week, and Tuesday wasn't special at all. Thursday held a certain anxiety to it. It was the day before the day before the weekend.

I sighed snagging a strand of my blonde hair between my thumb and index finger. Twisting the hair idly, I let my eyes fall upon her. Just looking at her made my stomach tingle pleasantly. I knew it wasn't right to be looking at her like I was, but I couldn't exactly help it. She was just so… look-at-able. And I was seated in prime viewing location.

"Lilly?" She turned her head and raised a questioning eyebrow. I tilted my head slightly in response, pretending I hadn't just been eyeing her brunette hair hungrily. "Ms. Kunkle asked you a question."

I gulped loudly and looked at our abrasive teacher. She didn't look happy with my inattention.

"Uh, could you repeat that?"

She tapped her foot impatiently, "What are lipids composed of?"

It took me a moment to wrack my brains for the answer. I'm not the quickest bio student, but I'm better at it than Miley. "Fatty acids?"

"Correct. Please try to pay attention."

I sunk down into my seat, hoping my cheeks weren't horribly red. I hated being embarrassed in class – normally I was paying enough attention to know when a teacher asked me a question. Unwilling to be caught off guard again, I pinched my forearm every time my eyes started wandering off the front board.

My attention stayed plastered on the lecture quite well. That is, until Miley chucked a note back. It landed at my feet and I pulled it in with the rubber sole of my one of my Converses. When Ms. Kunkle had her back to the class, I reached down and rescued it from beneath my seat.

_Lil—_

_What was that? I mean, you were so out of it. Don't tell me you were thinking about Perry again._

I suppressed a chuckle. Of course she'd assume I was drooling over Perry. Perry was a French exchange student and half of the female student body was worshipping the ground he walked upon. Sure, he was hot, I could admit that. But he was arrogant and self-centered. Kind of a foreign Jake Ryan.

_Mile—_

_I was just daydreaming. Not about Perry. His hair is so gross._

I scribbled quickly and waited for an opportune moment to toss it back. After ridding myself of the note, I glanced up at the clock. Class still had ten minutes left. Eighth period on a Thursday afternoon was killer.

Doodling on the corner of my notebook, I smiled goofily. After school I was going to Miley's to hang out, like usual, but this time I was going to try and drop a few hints. Nothing big, like I wasn't going to kiss her or anything. Gosh, that would be scarring, I'd think. But something small, like a suggestive comment or something.

Of course, I've never been good with the whole flirting deal. I'm not girly and I don't know how to flaunt myself, especially to an uninterested female best friend. But Oliver gave me some pointers. He's been reading those feminine magazines a little too much lately but for once that worked out in my favor.

To be a better flirt, according to Oliver, one must continuously make physical contact with the intended flirtee, a.k.a. Miley. I've got to make eye contact for a few seconds and glance away and then back again. I swear, this flirting stuff is like brain surgery, at least to the flirting impaired like myself.

It seemed like forever until the bell rang. I jumped up from my seat, spilling my books to the floor. Someone chuckled loudly – Rico, I thought venomously. That kid needed to be smacked. Grumbling in a disgruntled fashion, I bent over and began picking up my books. Thankfully, Miley came to my aide.

The only problem with that, though, was that when our fingers brushed accidentally, I managed to drop my books again.

"Lil, what's up with you?" Miley was on the verge of laughter.

"Nothing, just… y'know… jumpy." I shrugged my shoulders, "I can get my books and stuff. I'll meet you at your house in like fifteen minutes, okay? I gotta run home and grab a few books from home."

She grinned at me, "Great. I have something to tell you."

My heart sank as she hurried away. That could only mean she had a new crush on some boy. I hoped that wasn't the case, though, since I was going to make myself known, if possible. And it would just be terribly awkward if she announced to the world that she was in love with, say, Oliver. I think I'd just die.

With a forlorn sigh, I finished gathering my books. It took a few minutes longer than I had wanted to get my backpack from my locker and loaded up with my homework, so I had to hurry home if I wanted to be at Miley's on time. Being sneaky, I eased my front door open and tiptoed to the stairs. If my parents knew I was home, they'd pile all sorts of time consuming questions on me, and I'd prefer to avoid the hassle. As I was on my way upstairs, I caught the edge of their conversation.

"But Florida? It's all the way across the country!" Her mom's voice met her ears first.

"Lilly won't mind. There's plenty to do there, just like there would be here."

"But isn't this awfully sudden? She'll only have a few days to pack…"

"I can't change the date. I've already talked to the realtor."

That was when the panic really set in. We were moving to Florida and my parents hadn't even asked me. There was suddenly a rock at the base of my throat, making it difficult to swallow properly. It was hard to breathe, even. I sat motionless for a few more moments before scrambling up the stairs quietly.

I couldn't believe it. How could my own parents do this to me? It was almost mind boggling. But that just further convinced me – Miley had to know how I felt before it was too late. I couldn't just move away and never know.

Fumbling through my bookcase, I tossed a few school-related books into my backpack. Before leaving, I sat down on my bed and tried to calm my racing heart. This is it. Now or never. Swinging my backpack onto my back, I ran downstairs and out the door before my parents could spot me once. Every step made one more nerve jangle nervously. I played out several scenarios in my mind. Each one seemed to end up with me throwing her on the bed and having my way with her. I picked up my pace. I had to tell her. Not tomorrow, not next week. Now.

I knocked on her glass front door and waited as patiently as I could as Mr. Stewart came to the door and let me in. I smiled anxiously at him and I could feel the edges of my lips quivering.

"Hey, Lil, she's up in her room." He shut the door behind me as I ran up the stairs.

I swear my heart was going like a mile a minute. It sounded so loud, to me, that I could have sworn Miley could hear from down the street. She barely looked up as I entered her room, though. I pulled the door closed behind me, not wanting to be interrupted.

"Oh, hi, Lil! So guess who I've got the biggest crush on!" She gushed, flipping a strand of her hair behind one ear.

I shook my head.

"Come on, Lil, you've have to guess to play the game."

"No." I stepped forward, "I'm not playing games."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What's goin' on Lilly?"

"I'm out of time," I explained cautiously, "I overhead my mom and dad talking about packing for Florida. I can't leave without doing this."

Before she could respond again, I stumbled forward and pressed my lips against hers. Oblivious to her reaction, I pushed her back against her mattress. Her hands flew to my hips, but I didn't know if that was base instinct or want. My hands went to tangle in her luscious brunette hair. My eyes had slid shut so I had no idea if her eyes were wide with panic or closed with shared enjoyment. Seconds ticked by and I slowly slid my mouth off hers and kissed gently down her neck.

"Miley… I'm crazy… for you…" I panted out between kisses. She merely groaned in return. "And… I needed… you to know…"

Her hands tightened as I licked at a particularly sensitive patch of skin near her collar bone. I took that as a good sign. Moving my hands, I pushed up the hem of her shirt and caressed her smooth, taut stomach with shaking fingers. This felt almost like a dream to me. Well, it had been a dream, at least once a week, for a month or so now.

As my hands traveled higher, I heard someone walking up to Miley's door. I stumbled backwards, yanking my hands free. As I hit the ground, face beet red, Robby pounded on the door.

"Miles, why's your door shut?"

Miley stared at me like a deer in the headlights. I gulped awkwardly and grabbed my backpack. I could only think one thing – What had I done? Opening the door, I pushed past Robby and fled the scene. I can't even imagine what lie she told him about what happened.

I pushed the front door open, replaying the scene over and over in my head. If only, I sighed wistfully, she truly returned my fervor. It was so empty when it was completely one sided affection.

"Lilly! There you are!" My mom was sitting in the living room. Her face lit up when I entered.

"Yeah, hi." I tried to keep my tone chipper, but it was hard.

"Your father and I have a big surprise!"

For her sake, I feigned ignorance, "What?"

"We know it's sudden," my dad entered the room, grinning widely, "but I booked us for the long weekend down at Disney World!"

My jaw dropped, "You mean… we're not moving… the realtor..."

They chuckled, "Did you overhear us earlier?"

I trembled slightly. It didn't quite process in my brain. I wasn't moving. As in I was stuck here with a Miley I had just molested. For the rest of my teenage life. Oh crap, I thought, eyes dropping to the floor.

"Yes…"

My mom noticed the drop in my mood, for all I was trying to hide it, "Your father and I are looking at buying a condo down there, but your dad figured you'd enjoy a change of scenery. So he made plans for you to come with us. Aren't you excited?"

"Naw, it's not that. I'm really excited. I just… acted without thinking…" I admitted.

"Oh dear." My mom pursed her lips.

"I kinda… came onto the person I like since I thought we were leaving. And now I have no idea what to do…" I blurted out. I felt that since they got me into this mess, they should have a simple solution at the ready, too.

"Well, honey," my mom started, "you could try apologizing."

"Mom, I pinned he… him to a bed. And kissed him." Any embarrassment I was feeling was negated by the sixteen ton weight resting on my shoulders. I had completely taken advantage of my best friend.

My dad laughed, "You messed up."

"Thanks, dad." I muttered, "You're a big help."

"Did you find out how, er, he felt?" I could tell my mom knew something was up from my almost-slip earlier.

"No. We were interrupted and I ran away." Speaking of interruptions, my cell phone went off. With a wave of my hand, I edged away and answered it, "Miley…"

"What the heck was that?" She demanded.

"I thought I was moving…" I tried to explain weakly. "I couldn't just leave without telling you how I felt."

"Not that, Lilly. The running away! That was totally worthy of a conversation!" She sounded angry – I cowered on my end of the phone.

"I'm sorry?"

"I can't believe you'd kiss me and then run!"

"You aren't disgusted?" I asked shyly.

"No, Lilly, I wasn't. I am disgusted, though, that you'd just do that to me! No explanation." Her voice was starting to return to normal volume. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Look, Miley, I'm really sorry. I just got scared. I didn't mean to come on so strong, but I thought it was my last chance." I nervously chewed the tip of a few strands of hair.

"Well…" she trailed off, "I don't mind. At all."

"You don't?" My heart picked up in speed, "You'd have me?"

"You can't run away anymore, though," Miley warned, "Just because you're scared doesn't mean you get to flee the scene, missy."

I chuckled stupidly. "I know."

"And no more just attacking me like that. Although it was kinda nice…"

"Hey, Miley…"

"Yeah?"

"Who was it you were crushing on?" I was curious. I had forgotten about her 'exciting news' earlier.

"Well…" It Miley's turn to laugh nervously, "You."


End file.
